


The Werewolf Core

by jessie_cristo



Series: My ABO Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Come Marking, Comeplay, Drugs Made Them Do It, Frottage, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: Jared needs to write an article that will guarantee him a highly coveted internship. Even if werewolves have been known and integrated into society for over fifty years now, not a lot is known about certain aspects of Were modern life. Jared's requests to attend a local Were School to observe firsthand, were soundly rejected. So going undercover as a werewolf seemed like the perfect plan to get a good look behind closed doors.His first mistake was thinking he could handle any danger that may arise. His second was trusting Chad...





	The Werewolf Core

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerzcaligrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl/gifts), [Bandits1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandits1/gifts).



> This is a gift to thank my two newest Betas for their dedication, encouragement and love. Judi and Patty, thank you from the bottom of my heart! I'm honestly surprised I haven't scared you off, yet! LOL
> 
> Beta'd by my 'sister from another mister': cyncitymojo  
> As always, you are my rock.

The problem with being dubbed a 'genius' is that everyone in your life expects you to go above and beyond every scholastic endeavor you take on.

Take Ms. Ferris, his school paper’s advisor. Jared wanted to become a world famous investigative journalist one day and Ms. Ferris was dangling the first carrot over that path.

Even if Jared was the senior editor for his school's paper, he was still only fifteen years old and a sophomore. He’d beaten out three upperclassmen for the position and has since improved the paper's reputation and readership. So, Ms. Ferris wanted him to take chances, to think outside the box and to stop playing it safe.

The carrot Ferris was dangling before him was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to intern at the Austin Herald this summer. An internship that had only been offered to journalism majors in college, and only to the best and brightest. Ms. Ferris convinced the Lead Editor of the paper to give Jared a chance _IF_ Jared could produce an article that would blow their socks off.

Sure, the Austin Herald was not the New York Times but it was respected and known enough in the journalism world that almost every intern they’ve ever taken on has gone on to lucrative careers in the avenues of journalism or writing that they preferred.

Ms. Ferris was the one to suggest the cockamamie topic that Jared was now attempting and probably failing to investigate at this very moment.

The topic Ferris suggested and Jared quite ‘un-geniusly’ accepted was to investigate the inner workings of an average teen werewolf in high school. To see what similarities and differences Weres and Humans had.

Even if Weres had come forward to society and had been integrated into most everything, school was not one of them. The reason being that Were children needed a whole lot of other stuff to learn to be trusted around humans. Skills and lessons that humans frankly didn’t need. But even so, human schools still required at least one school year of Were Studies in order to ensure future generations would continue to live peacefully side-by-side with the Were community.

It was his first day at the Jacob Black Memorial High School for Weres in Austin, and it looked like Jared had already been sniffed out as a fake. He hadn’t even made it to the lunch period!

The cherry on top of the shitcake his future career was turning into was that he’d not only apparently been found out, but he’d been nabbed by none other than the school’s golden boy, Jensen Ackles. The most popular, richest, smartest, and goddamned prettiest Alpha in the whole school if not the entire city.

When Jared had got up at six that morning, he’d made sure to use unscented soaps to wash with, then put on the new clothes and shoes that he’d kept in its shopping bag for days to avoid leaving too much of his human scent on it. He’d then taken the pills his best friend Chad had acquired for him from a friend of a friend. Then with his dad’s car (on loan for this project for a week), he got on the I-35 to Austin. He reached the school at around seven-thirty, just as the main doors were opened.

All had seemed to be going well. He’d explored the school before too many staff and students arrived and the only major differences he could find were these small rooms made out to be like little motel rooms. 

Each room had a bed, an ensuite bathroom with a small closet, a tiny kitchenette with a small sink, microwave and fridge that fit under the counter. There were six rooms in total spread out evenly throughout the school, upstairs and down. Each room identical in decor and layout.

What was weirdest of all were the nightstands beside every bed in every room. There was only one deep drawer in every nightstand and in the drawers were a shocking array of lubes and condoms of differing types, sizes, and even flavors. Also in the drawers were vacuum sealed, knotted dildos.

His research had stated that Weres are a highly sexual race. Many rituals were centered around their mating and bonding. But was it so prevalent in their culture that the school encouraged hookups by providing the equivalent of a ‘by-the-hour’ motel room on school grounds - Not just one room too, but many?

It didn’t look like anyone was using any of the rooms, in fact, they were quite sterile, a hospital-quality clean. The other odd thing was the doors to these rooms. Above the handle, on the outside of the door, was a little window with a sliding green panel insert that read ‘UNOCCUPIED’ in stark black lettering. When Jensen turned the lock for the door, the panel slid to the right to reveal a red panel that read ‘OCCUPIED’ in white lettering.

The rooms were like glorified porta-potties, and what the heck was up with the beds? Did the students in the school get nap times?

It was into one of these rooms that Jensen practically dragged him into when Jared was making his way down the seemingly empty hall, keeping an eye out for any authority figures who would question his presence there.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!” the gorgeous Alpha had snarled at him after locking the door then rounding on Jared in a very hot, yet intimidating fashion.

“Um, walking?” was all Jared could think to say in response while struggling not to stare at the Alpha’s sinfully lush mouth.

“How _old_ are you?”

“Uh, seventeen.”

Jensen cocked a brow at him with disbelief. “Try again.”

Swallowing nervously, Jared ducked his head and peered up at the older guy from behind the fringe of his bangs. “Fifteen?”

“Geezus… fifteen?! I can’t believe your Father let you out of the house like this! Or does he even know you’re here?”

“My Dad? He loaned me his car. What does that have to do with…”

“Geez!” Jensen exclaimed. “Did he not _smell_ you? Or does your father not give a shit?”

“My Dad loves me! What the hell are you going on about?!”

“Well, if you say so. Then maybe it didn’t hit you until after you got to school? Is that it?”

“After _what_ hit me?”

“Your _heat_! I could smell it the moment I entered the school. It’s all over the place! Even skipped second period to hunt you down. All the Alphas in my first period were talking about you. How could your Alpha father not have known?!”

“My Alpha father?”

“Oh my god! Are you being raised by humans? That would be the only explanation as to why they let you leave the house in this state. Surely, someone educated you about Omegas!”

Jared had, of course, come across detailed explanations about Omegas, but the thought of males with uteruses who had asses that self-lubricated like a girl’s vagina and who could also bear young like a girl had made Jared uneasy. His paper was supposed to focus on the popular kids anyways, and the few Weres he’d spoken to in the past all stated that the ‘in crowd’ at Were schools were usually Alphas and Betas. Omegas being so rare, he didn’t think he’d need to know all that much about them. Now, for some reason, this Alpha thought _Jared_ was one of the rare genders and was concerned for his safety.

He remembered in his readings that Alphas had an intrinsic bond with Omegas since they were basically the opposite sides of the same coin which somehow made Omegas the perfect mates for Alphas.

Jared was now sweating with fear and worry. Somehow, his dipshit best friend had gotten a hold of pills that made him smell like an Omega rather than the Alpha or Beta he’d asked for and was expecting. Maybe Jensen was wrong - he had to be wrong because no way would his best friend since kindergarten would send Jared into the midst of Weres while smelling like a werewolf bitch in heat.

“Oh God!” he blurted out as he pulled his schoolbag off his shoulder and began frantically searching through it for his muted phone. As soon as he turned it on, the screen exploded with the number of notifications waiting for him.

There were over ten text messages and three in voice mail. All of them from Chad. Jared ignored the text messages and hit the first voicemail.

-Jay! Are you there?! Pick up, pick up! You need to cancel your undercover stint today, man. Mike said he mixed up the pills he sold me. He gave me the Omega pills that he was saving for a special client. Are you there? Whatever you do, don’t take the pills!-

\--Jared! Dude! Why aren’t you answering my texts?! I hope you didn’t take the pills.--

\---I just called your house and your Dad said you left an hour ago! Did you take the pills? Fuck! I gotta assume you did. I’m heading to the school. Let me know you’re okay, man. Text or call me if you need me to come in and get you out. I’m SO sorry, man! Call me back!---

“What pills is he talking about?” Jensen asked.

Jared whipped his head up to stare in shock. Then blinked as he recalled that Weres had a much higher set of senses - smell being the best of them all but hearing a close second.

“Um, uh.” was all Jared could get out.

“Are you supposed to be on suppressants?”

“Um, not exactly.”

“What do you mean ‘not exactly’? And what’s your name, by the way?”

“Jared… Jared Padalecki, and it’s a little hard to explain.”

“Jared, I’m Jensen. And I think you’d better try to explain. If I was able to track you down, it won’t be long before other Alphas do.”

What Jensen said sounded very ominous, and right then and there, Jared decided that his article would have to wait on another opportunity. He was pulling the plug and his first order of business was to come clean with Jensen then get the hell out of that school.

_-Fuckin’ Omega pills! If he got out of this major fuck-up safely, he was gonna KILL Chad Michael Murray!-_

“You see, I’m vying for a highly coveted internship this summer. I need to write a truly amazing article to land it and I thought writing about y’all would do it.”

“Writing about us? What do you mean by ‘us’?”

“Um, well, see... I’m not a Were. Omega or otherwise. I’m human. I took these pills my idiot of a friend got for me in order to smell like a Were so I could get into the school and get my story. Only, he gave me the wrong pills.”

Just then, a loud pounding came from the door of the room, causing both Jensen and Jared to jump in surprise.

“Hey Ackles, you in there?” someone shouted through the door.

“Oh fuck.” Jensen muttered.

“What’s going on?” Jared asked, brow creased in confusion.

“Ackles we know you’ve got an Omega in there. What happened to your high ideals about never using the Relief Rooms, huh?” another voice called through the door. “Not so high and mighty now that a juicy O is walking around, are ya?”

“Who are they?” Jared whispered, unconsciously moving closer to Jensen.

“Their names are Tom and Tahmoh. Defensive Tackles for the Football team. Big and mean. You _don’t_ want them getting in here.”

Jared wasn’t sure what to say, but he heartily agreed.

“What am I gonna do? I need to get out of here.”

“They wouldn’t try to break down the door, school security won’t allow that. You really got yourself into a heap of trouble here, kid. I heard about those pills before. I heard they’re very potent, and smelling you right now I have to agree.”

“I’ll just wait it out in here. The pills have to wear off eventually, right?”

“Yeahhhh…” Jensen said, drawing out the word in indecision.

“What… what do you know?”

“I heard they can last upwards of eight hours or more.”

“WHAT?!”

“How many did you take?”

“Only two!”

“Yeahhhh…”

“Stop doing that!

“Sorry, but ONE lasts about eight hours. Two would most likely double that.”

“Oh my god, I can’t stay here for SIXTEEN hours, my parents don’t know where I am! They’ll go crazy with worry.”

Jensen nodded, then grimaced. “I’ll probably be the one going crazy, but I promise, I won’t hurt you. I promise I won’t touch you.”

“What do you mean?”

“In case you didn’t notice, I’m an Alpha too, and even if it’s just in the starting phase, your heat scent is quite literally, mouthwatering.”

“Oh.” said Jared, defeated.

“Use your cell phone. Even if it’s embarrassing, at least your parents or the cops could get you out safely.”

“Um, yeah. That’s not gonna work. I can’t afford a phone plan so my phone is prepaid and my load is out. I can receive messages but I can’t send any out. Don’t you have a phone?”

“I do, but the teachers tend to confiscate them if they see them so I usually just leave mine in my car to avoid the temptation of using it while in school.”

“Shit. Fine, then I’ll just have to make a run for it.”

“You won’t make it. I can hear what’s going on outside the door. Now there are about three more Alphas waiting outside. I _told_ you your scent is very potent and only getting stronger.”

Sighing in resignation, Jared dropped heavily on the bed, while shaking his hair out of his eyes.

“Please don’t do that!” Jensen gritted out. The older boy taking a step back and pressing his back to the wall.

Jared froze then shot Jensen a perplexed frown. “Do what?”

“Sit there looking sexy while shaking your hair around. You're spreading your scent more!”

- _Looking sexy?_ \- Jared thought even as he cocked a disbelieving brow at the Alpha. - _Guy must be very hard up to think my skinny ass is sexy._ -

“Omega pheromones must affect Alpha eyes if you think _I’m_ sexy. ‘Cos I’m anything but.”

“Are you serious?”

“Are _you_?!”

In his astonishment at Jared’s disbelief, Jensen stepped closer to Jared until he was standing right in front of him. “Jared, you’re fucking gorgeous. Even by werewolf standards, you’re unbelievably _hot_! Unlike humans, we don’t differentiate by gender, we see others by their sex. And you are quite literally the hottest Omega I’ve ever seen!”

There was a thump at the door, then a voice came through. “Open the door sweetheart and we’ll tell you how hot you are, too.”

Pulling off one of his shoes, Jared lobbed it at the door. “GO _AWAY_!” he shouted irritably as his shoe hit the door with a loud thump.

All he and Jensen could hear was loud laughter coming from more than one person.

Jared looked back up at Jensen and scowled when he saw the older boy struggling to hold in his amusement. “You think this is funny?”

“No, _THIS_ isn’t funny…” Jensen said, waving his hands about. “...but you’re adorably funny.”

”You’re one weird Alpha, you know that? I thought all Alphas were slaves to their knots and went around stomping like cavemen and marking their territories like dogs. But here you are… giggling at me!”

Jensen frowned then huffed. “Wow, geez… could you be _any_ more insulting?”

Jared blinked then blushed furiously, only then realizing how bigoted and insensitive he sounded. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Jensen. I - I just… I lost my temper and… I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Look, if you’re gonna try and wait out the pills, you might as well get some rest. I’ll be over here near the door making sure no one gets in. You’re safe”

With that, Jensen walked over to the door and leaned against it as he slid down its length until he was sitting on the floor with his oddly appealing bowed legs spread out in front of him.

Jared stared at him for a couple seconds more then nodded in agreement. Kicking off his other shoe, he started to pull off his jacket when Jensen stopped him.

“No, don’t remove any clothing!”

Jared froze, then turned to stare at Jensen quizzically.

“They help to keep your scent centralized around you. The more skin you expose, the more your scent spreads. Just leave your jacket on and get under the sheets, trust me.”

Shrugging his jacket back on, Jared slid between the sheets and laid down with his back to Jensen.

For some odd reason, Jared felt completely safe with Jensen, still a virtual stranger, watching over him. He hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before because of how nervous he’d been about today but he still couldn’t settle down.

To pass the time and to hopefully help him sleep, he began talking quietly to Jensen. Asking questions and answering some in return. He learned that Jensen’s favorite color was blue, he loved Thai food, was a Dallas Cowboys fan, and had an eclectic taste in music that ranged from modern rock to classic country.

At one point, while Jared was telling Jensen about his dogs, Sadie and Harley, Jared began coughing due to a dry throat. Jensen got up and got him a bottle of water from the small fridge.

After drinking nearly half the bottle, Jared was finally feeling drowsy. Thanking Jensen for protecting and talking to him, Jared settled into a comfortable position, and almost instantly fell asleep.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

When Jared woke, hours later, he knew exactly where he was and didn’t suffer from any feelings of dislocation. When he turned over, he sat up in alarm when he saw Jensen.

The older boy was lying on the floor with his face pressed to the gap at the bottom of the door, his entire body trembling hard enough to make his shoes tap faintly against the floor.

“Jensen?” Jared asked, moving to get off the bed.

“DON’T!” Jensen shouted, turning his face from the door. “Don’t _move_ , don’t get any closer to me! Oh. God!” Jensen groaned then turned to shove his face back against the gap, taking frantic breaths from the air coming in from outside of the room.

Jared looked down at his watch and saw that he’d been sleeping for almost eight hours. When he listened closely, over the sound of Jensen’s panting, he could make out the sound of many feet out in the hall. The school day must be ending and everyone was leaving. Well, he hoped everyone was leaving. When there came some loud thumps at the door, his heart sank. The other Alphas were still out there.

“Why won’t they just leave? Obviously, I don’t want them and you’ve been in here with me for hours. I read that Alphas steer clear of Omegas and Betas that are claimed.

“Th-they know you’re not claimed. They won’t leave until you are, or until the heat scent is gone.”

Scooting up into a sitting position on the bed, Jared slapped the mattress with one hand in frustration. “There’s gotta be a way to stop this scent or make it run its course faster. What if I sped up my heart rate with exercise or maybe I could wash it off in the shower?”

Jensen laughed hoarsely. “All that would do is change your scent to sweaty Omega in heat and wet Omega in heat. I think either would probably kill me. You need to be fully claimed or wait for the drug to leave your system.”

“How do you know so much about the drug?” Jared asked as he draped a sheet over his head and wrapped himself up until only his face was showing. 

The room’s temperature seemed to be kept at an even cool setting, so he was in no danger of being stifled or getting overheated and he figured that covering up more would help Jensen. Jared had only met him a couple of hours ago but was already concerned about how miserable the older boy looked.

Jared paused as he was trying to snuggle back down into the bed with as little movement as possible, a crazy thought bubbling up from deep inside his darkest thoughts.

Sitting back up, Jared dropped the blanket. “Jensen?”

“Hm?”

“Other than the effect from my heat scent, do you find me attractive?”

“What?!”

“I mean…” Jared continued while trying to steady his nerves. “...if I was a Were, would you claim me?”

Jensen sighs, takes another couple hits of air from under the door, then turned his head to speak to Jared. “You don’t understand, Jared. My parents raised me to respect Omegas and Betas. I’m not just gonna claim you or any other Omega. I would court you first and when the time was right, on your next heat, I would claim you.”

“Would you court and claim a human?”

“WHAT? NO!” Jensen exclaimed.

“Why not? Do you have something against humans? Are you a ‘specist’, Jensen?”

“A what?! That’s not even a real word.”

“You are discriminating against another species. So that makes you a ‘specist’.”

“I’m not discriminating against you, I’m just telling you the hard facts!”

“Well usually, when a human courts another human, they bring them gifts, they take them out on dates, they get to know each other and they show they care for each other in various different ways. How do Weres court other Weres?”

“What is the purpose of all this, Jared?”

“Just _tell_ me!”

“Pretty much the same thing, Jared.”

“I’ve heard of humans dating and having sex with Weres before, don’t act like it’s never done.”

“Only a Were who is the lowest of scum would ever claim a human.”

“But why? They can’t all be depraved perverts. I heard of some that even got married! Well, since the laws don’t recognize Weres as humans, it was more like commitment ceremonies, but it _has_ been done. Maybe some fell in love? No one can help who they love.”

Growling in exasperation, Jensen pulled away from the door and turned to sit with his back to it.

“Jared it _can’t_ be done. A Were would be _way_ too big for a human to take. The Were would _hurt_ the human!” Jensen nearly shouted, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself as well as Jared.

Frowning in irritation, Jared threw the blankets off him and stumbled out of the bed, ignoring Jensen’s look of alarm and the hands he held up to try and stop Jared from moving.

Stomping into the middle of the room, Jared propped his hands on his hips and glared down at Jensen. “I may be only fifteen, but stop treating me like a stupid kid! I’ve seen ‘monster Were-cock’ videos. I know for a fact that humans _can_ take a Were-cock and do it without harm!”

Jensen gaped in shock at the younger boy. “What the _hell_ are your parents doing that you were able to watch that filth?! Haven’t they ever heard of safety filters for computers?”

“Yes, of course my parents put restrictions on my gear, but Chad’s parents can barely operate their microwave let alone set up restrictions on their computer. I told you I did a lot of research… and well, Chad helped.”

“You’re lucky I’m _not_ your boyfriend cos’ I’d demand that you stop being friends with this Chad! He sounds more and more like a bad influence on you.”

“And _there’s_ the real reason why you won’t date a human.”

“What?”

“Unlike a real Omega, I’m human. You can’t make me do anything just by saying it. Admit it. That’s why you don’t want me.”

“Holy _fuck_ , Jared! Do you think I’m hugging this door because I find it comfortable?! Of _course_ I fucking want you! I want you for mine so badly it hurts!”

“Then we have the answer to our problem.” Jared said, smiling.

“What do you mean?”

Dropping his eyes, Jared fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, then with a determined air about him, he grabbed the hem with both hands and whipped it up then off of his body.

Hearing Jensen’s wild gasp, his eyes shot to the older boy even as he started undoing the button and zipper to his jeans.

Jensen had shot to his feet and pressed his back to the door, his thickly-lashed eyes wide with shock. “What the _FUCK_ are you doing?! Are you nuts?!”

Plucking up the bravado he’d employed many times to get into restricted areas when researching his stories, Jared lifted his chin and stared Jensen in the eyes. Hazel eyes, shot through with a bit of blue, clashing with Jensen’s mossy greens.

“Since you grabbed me and pulled me in here to protect me you’ve been courting me, Jensen. Getting me water, watching over me while I slept, hell, even this steel resolve you have of refusing to give in to your Alpha nature have all been your way of showing you care. Just now, you admitted that you want me. Well, I want you too and I care for you. Which is why I won’t let you endure the pain of holding back, any longer.”

“Jared, you don’t even know me. Stop it now, before we both do something we’ll regret.”

“One thing you should know about me, Jensen. When I make up my mind about someone or something, I go for it and I’m very rarely wrong about it. We both want each other and it would help us to get out of here sooner. Most of all, it would stop the pain that you’re in.”

“I’m fine. I can handle this.” Jensen gritted out, sweat beginning to trickle down from his temples. Both hands kneading the material of his pants as his hungry gaze tracked the movement of Jared’s hands.

After finally getting his nervous finger to unzip his pants all the way, Jared’s trembling hands moved to the waist of his pants. Hooking both boxers and jeans with his thumbs, Jared swallowed nervously then pushed both garments down his long long legs until they pooled at his ankles.

He fought the urge to cover himself even as he stepped out of the clothes and kicked them to the side.

Jensen was staring hungrily at him, his breathing was ragged and his sweat was now trickling down the sides of his neck, following the line of his throat and pooling in the little hollow where his collarbones met. Even as he stared, the little pool overflowed and trickled down to soak into the top of Jensen’s shirt.

Unclenching his jaw, Jensen tried again to reason with the impetuous younger boy. “Jared. You don’t know what you’re asking for. I’m gonna go into the bathroom and lock myself in. Get dressed, and…”

“Jensen! I can see you’re in pain and I know it’s because of me. I can’t stand to see you in pain when I have what you need! I’m gonna break this heat, Jensen, with or without your help.” Jared gritted out, exotic tip-tilted eyes narrowed with determination.

“What do you mean ‘with or without my help?’” Jensen growled, gut twisting with suspicion.

“I _mean_... If you lock yourself up in that bathroom, I’m opening the main door and letting those other Alphas in. First come, first served.”

With almost blinding speed, Jensen was on him. Scorchingly hot hands grabbing him by his upper arms, _lifting_ him up then slamming him onto the bed.

Jared may be lean and only fifteen, but at nearly six-feet tall, he knew he was anything but light. The way Jensen manhandled as if he were weightless both took his breath away and sent all the blood in his body down to his crotch; making him harden so fast it left him a little lightheaded.

“Is _this_ what you want?!” Jensen snarled, bowed legs straddling Jared’s hips, hands pushing his shoulders into the mattress even as he leaned in until the two were practically nose to nose.

“Some random Alpha forcing you? Hurting you?!”

“I want _you_!” Jared hissed back, bending his arms at the elbows to grab at Jensen’s hips, pulling down even as his own hips jabbed upwards. His heart racing as his aching cock pushed up against Jensen’s bulge - obvious even through the Alpha’s jeans.

Both boys groaning as their erections pressed then rubbed against each other.

“You won’t hurt me, Jensen.”

“How can you be so sure, Jared? _I’m_ not even sure!” Jensen whispered, rearing back slightly as he fought for control.

“I just know.”

Jared felt when Jensen’s hands slipped off his shoulders and dug into the mattress beneath them. The Alpha trembling slightly as he breathed erratically, inhaling more of Jared’s scent.

Reaching up to loosely wrap his arms around Jensen’s neck, Jared craned up to kiss along the underside of the older boy’s jaw. “Please.” he whispered against smooth skin, salty with sweat and smelling of a light aftershave that filled Jared’s senses.

Groaning in defeat, Jensen dropped his head into the crook of Jared’s shoulder even as he slowly lowered his body until their erections were perfectly aligned.

“Is this what you wanted? Huh?” Jensen growled as he pressed his aching dick into Jared, the friction making them both groan.

Even if the material of Jensen’s jeans chafed, the delicious pressure had Jared seeing stars. He pressed eagerly back up into the older teen. “Please, I wanna feel you.”

Jensen groaned again at how much Jared was inflaming every one of his senses. His inner wolf was going mad, urging Jensen to take, to claim.

From the moment Jensen had caught Jared’s scent he’d known this would happen. His wolf detested school and usually slumbered during class hours. It wasn’t until Jensen left school or went to football practice that the beast would awaken. When his wolf had not only stayed aware but silently prowled back and forth in Jensen’s mind, he’d known his wolf wanted the owner of that delicious scent that permeated almost every hall in the school. Upon seeing Jared and sensing Jensen’s instant attraction to the boy, it had started pushing for Jensen to claim him.

Jared was now tugging at Jensen’s shirt, trying to draw it up Jensen’s body, when Jensen didn’t cooperate right away, Jared pushed his hands between their bodies and fumbled at the button and zipper of Jensen’s jeans. As he fumbled around his fingers brushed against Jensen’s dick, causing the older boy to groan loudly.

Just then, a pounding came at the door, the shrill loud voice of a girl could be heard. “Jensen! It’s Danneel. Are you _seriously_ in there with an _Omega_?!”

“Oh fuck.” Jensen murmured, dropping his head onto Jared’s chest even as he reached down to stall Jared’s hands.

Jared pushed up onto his elbows, forcing Jensen to pull back and sit up.

“Who is that? Is that your girlfriend?!” Jared asked, a sick, uneasy feeling building in the pit of his stomach. “Is she why you won’t fuck me?!”

“What? NO! I’m single. Danneel’s my best friend!” Jensen shouted in consternation.

“Soon to be your ex-best friend if you take advantage of that poor Omega!” the girl’s voice came through the door again. “How could you, Jensen? After all we’ve done for the Omega Rights Alliance?!”

“I’m not a poor Omega and _I’m_ the one taking advantage of _him_. Go AWAY… you’re distracting him!” For emphasis, Jared toppled Jensen off to the side then yanked one of Jensen’s boots off of his feet and threw it at the door. It made a satisfying loud thump against the door.

Jensen burst out laughing.

From the other side of the door, both boys could hear Danneel huffing with indignation. “Well, I _never_!”

Jared turned to climb on top of Jensen, working fast to strip Jensen of his clothes until they were both naked. He then rolled back to his former position and this time when Jensen’s body lined up against his, they were skin to skin. Jensen was like a hot brand searing into Jared’s flesh. Both boys groaned loudly as their bare cocks pressed then rubbed together.

All reservations gone, Jensen leaned down to capture Jared’s lips in a scorching kiss. Moaning at the sweet, heady taste of the human. Jensen couldn’t get enough. In fact, he wanted more. His tongue traced along the curve of Jared’s bottom lip, and when the younger boy gasped, Jensen took full advantage.

Jared’s whole body was on fire. His blood singing through his veins with pure desire and joy. Jensen was kissing practically kissing the life out of him and when the older boy finally pulled back to let him breathe, they were both panting hard.

“Damn, Jared. You sure you’re a virgin? You kiss way too well to be a virgin.”

Jared couldn’t help the flush of pride that suffused his entire body. “I never said I’ve never been kissed.”

Jensen growled possessively, sliding his hand through Jared’s long-ish sable hair to clench a hand tightly, yet painlessly in the silken strands.

“No one else gets to kiss you from now on. You’re mine!”

“Fuck, yeah! All yours!” Jared eagerly nodded, even as he reached up to cup his hand at the back of Jensen’s head, urging him back down. With another garbled moan, Jensen complied. Capturing Jared’s lips with another scorching kiss even as his hips began to pump rhythmically, sliding their cocks against each other, precome easing the friction.

Jared soon found the rhythm and began pushing up as Jensen pushed down. Hooking one leg over Jensen’s hip, Jared ran his opposing hand down the bunching and flexing muscles of Jensen back until he was cupping one firm, sweaty asscheek in his hand.

Using the hand and leg, Jared encouraged Jensen to move faster, in next to no time, Jared could feel Jensen’s knot forming. The large bulge, pressing at Jared’s sweetly aching balls before pressing against then running along the underside of Jared’s diamond hard dick. “Oh, oh God, I’m gonna… I can’t… Jensen!” Jared screamed as he came without warning. His hot seed coating both their cocks and stomachs.

Jared’s hand and leg slipped from Jensen’s sweaty skin as the Alpha picked up his pace. Almost frantic with the need to come.

Jared locked his arms around Jensen’s neck and spread his legs wider. “Come on, Jen. Come for me. Mark me, make me yours.” Jared gasped out, breathlessly. His own cock twitching as it began to harden again from all the stimulation Jensen’s movements were giving it.

“Holy hell, you’re gonna kill me.” Jensen growled.

Suddenly, Jensen’s whole body locked up and then he was howling as copious amounts of come spurted from him; long ropes and large globs covering the both of them.

From out in the hall, a chorus of disappointed cries and groans could be heard.

Jared arched his back and cried out as a second orgasm took him over the edge. There wasn’t as much come this time but the orgasm rolled through him in longer, slower more powerful waves that left Jared’s mind buzzing with a pleasure so intense his vision doubled and he felt as if he’d faint.

Jensen slid down Jared’s sweaty, lax body licking at their mixed emissions. Collecting some of it on two fingers Jensen brought his hand down to Jared’s tight, twitching hole, smearing it with his come and even pushing some of it inside of Jared with the tip of his pointer finger.

Jared groaned as his spent dick twitched then throbbed so strongly it was nearly painful. He didn’t get hard again but it wasn’t for lack of trying.

“Now you are marked as mine.” Jensen said in a scratchy, deep voice that made the hairs on Jared’s arm stand up. He then went back to licking up the rest of their combined come. Cleaning Jared’s torso, dick, and balls with long hot licks that had Jared tossing his head weakly, from side to side.

“Stop. Now you’re the one trying to kill me. I can’t take anymore.” Jared moaned.

“Since we didn’t fully mate, I just wanna make sure everyone knows you’re mine.”

“You practically hosed me down with your come. Didn’t think it was even possible for one person to have that much come in them.” Jared chuckled.

“Alphas produce a lot of come. It helps to ensure successful breeding.”

Jared blinked owlishly up at Jensen, then pouted. “But you didn’t fuck me. I’m still a virgin.”

“But you are still mine. I marked you as my mate. I won’t fuck you until we do this the right way with a proper courtship, then a bonding ceremony. When we finally mate, you will be Turned and it will then be safe for you to take my knot.”

“But…”

“No ‘buts’, Jared. You deserve better than losing your virginity in a Relief Room. I will ask your parents for your hand and we’re going to do this the right way.”

Jared was disappointed that he couldn’t have all of Jensen today, but a warm glow was growing in him at the realization that Jensen wanted to mate with him. In all his research the one thing about Alphas that was emphatically stated was that Alphas mated for life.

“But I’m human, Jensen. You said you’d turn me, does that mean you can make me a Were, too?”

“Yes, it’s not common knowledge because it makes some people nervous. But all Weres have the ability to Turn one human into a Were. Only one. So they usually save it for their mate, if they should find him or her to be a human.”

“B-but we just met today. You only get one shot at Turning someone, are you sure you wanna give it to me?”

Sliding back up Jared’s body, Jensen settled his full weight onto the younger boy, loving how Jared not only could take his full weight but seemed to relish it, Jensen leaned down to softly kiss his mate.

“I knew I wanted you from the moment I smelled you in the halls. My wolf also considers you as his. I could never want another more than I want you to be mine.”

“But isn’t my scent all because of the pills? What if I don’t smell as good when it wears off and you change your mind?”

Jensen laughed. “You don’t know how the pills really work, do you?”

“What do you mean?”

“The pills dissolve and meld with your body’s chemistry to produce the heat smell. If the delicious smell coming off you right now was all in the pills we’d have a lot of Alphas trying to fuck pill bottles. In humans, it strengthens and triggers your scent glands. Your friend didn’t give you Omega pills, sweetheart, he gave you heat pills.”

“Huh? What’s the difference?”

“There are no Alpha, Beta or Omega pills. There are only regular Were enhancers and mating enhancers. Every human has a base core that determines what Were gender they will be if Turned. You are inherently Omega, the pills you took only made your stronger scent smell as if you were in heat.”

“So when you Turn me, I will definitely be an Omega?”

“You will be _my_ Omega.”

Pulling Jensen down to him so that their foreheads pressed together and they were staring into each other’s eyes. “And you will be _my_ Alpha.”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Twenty minutes after Jensen showed how much more perfect he was by giving Jared a blowjob that left the younger boy reeling, the two got dressed and then prepared to leave. Jensen had advised Jared against washing off the dried come on him until he got home. After all, it was Jensen’s scent on him that would allow him to leave without getting accosted by other Alphas on the way out.

When they were both ready to go, Jensen kept Jared behind him as he unlocked the door then kept one hand on the knob the other braced against the back of the door in case he needed to close it quickly.

He opened it a crack, then a little wider. When he got a good look out into the hall, he chuckled then opened the door the rest of the way.

A red-headed girl was leaning against the wall opposite the door, arms crossed over her chest, a scowl on her face.

“Where did everyone go?” Jared asked, peering over Jensen’s shoulder at the nearly empty hall.

“Oh, well after hearing you two’s wonderful performance, they all ran to find partners and Relief Rooms of their own.” the girl answered in a caustic tone.

Jensen grinned sunnily at the girl as he pulled Jared out from behind him and then wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s waist, hugging him close to his chest. “Hey, Dani! This is Jared, my mate. Jared, this is my best friend, Danneel.”

Jared watched as Danneel’s stony expression melted from one emotion into another in a comical quicksilver way. From irritation to shock, then to a melty, gooey look that made Jared very uncomfortable. Especially when she walked straight up to him and dragged him out of Jensen’s reluctant arms and into a teary hug.

Suddenly, she jerked back and released Jared so suddenly he staggered until Jensen caught his waist with both hands and steadied him.

She pointed at Jared even as she glared suspiciously at Jensen.

“Okay Ackles, what kind of trick are you trying to pull? He’s not an Omega, he’s _human_!”

Jensen chuckled as Jared twisted around to look up at him. “Looks like those pills are finally wearing off.”

Just then, a clattering of loud footsteps could be heard coming from the nearby staircase. A breathless and red-faced Chad came running up the stairs and skidded to a halt the moment he spotted Jared.

“Chad?!”

“Oh, thank GOD you’re okay! We gotta get outta here, there’s a horny Alpha chasing me!” he squeaked out breathlessly as he ran the rest of the way to them.

Jensen and Danneel both gasped at the overwhelming scent coming off of the blonde boy. More footsteps could be heard stomping up the steps before a black-haired guy came running into view.

“Christian?!” Dani exclaimed.

The black-haired boy growled when Chad ran behind Jensen and Jared.

“Chad, what did you _do_?!” Jared asked whipping around to stare in shock at his best friend.

“I took one of the pills so that I could sneak in here and get you out! I didn’t know how fast the pills would work! This guy tried to corner me in the cafeteria growling about how I’m his!”

“Back off, Ackles. That one’s mine!”

Squeaking again in alarm, Chad ran into the Relief Room.

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and moved them aside. The other guy, Christian, nodded at them then followed after Chad. The blonde boy was standing on the bed and scolding Christian about being an overbearing, pushy Alpha when Christian turned to close the door behind him. He winked at Jared just as the door closed the rest of the way.

“Will Chad be ok?” Jared asked.

“We know Chris. He’s a close friend. He’d never hurt your friend.”

Jared then noticed that Chad’s shouting had cut off. Going to the door he pressed his ear to the panel just as a loud moan came through it.

Knocking on the door, Jared called out worriedly. “Chad? Are you okay? Should I get help?”

There was a loud thump against the door and Jared pulled away as the door shook slightly from the impact.

“Go _AWAY_!” Chad shouted, then moaned again.

Behind him, Jensen broke down laughing.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Jared honey, Jensen and the guys are here. You better hurry or you’re gonna be late!” Jared’s mom called up the staircase.

“Coming!” he shouted, rushing out of his room and down the stairs while pulling his black coat over his snowy white button down shirt and red vest. Black slacks and shiny black dress shoes completed his traditional prom wear.

He paused on the landing as he caught sight of Jensen.

“Wow! You look amazing!” he said in awe, as he took in Jensen standing near the door in his own perfectly tailored tux, white shirt and ruby red bow tie that perfectly matched Jared’s red vest.

“Hey beautiful.” Jensen said, smiling up at Jared.

Jared’s mom came rushing back into the room with the boutonniere Jared had chosen for Jensen. Taking it from his mom, Jared opened the box as he stepped up to Jensen.

Instead of a single bud as is traditional, Jared had asked the florist to make one comprised of white baby’s breath woven between green eucalyptus leaves that reminded Jared of Jensen’s beautiful eyes.

Jensen’s eyes glinted with appreciation for the beautiful piece and held still as Jared pinned it to his lapel. He then brought the plastic box with Jared’s flowers out from behind his back and showed them to Jared.

Jared’s mom cooed as she wiped at her tearing eyes.

“Mom, why are you crying?!” Jared laughed.

“It’s just so sweet how you both obviously were thinking of each other’s eyes when you ordered your flowers. It’s all so adorable! Other than graduation, this will be the last significant high school experience for Jared. Then your wedding this summer and then he’ll be going off to college with you. Even though you’ve been Turned and fully Mated, and Jensen has been living here for two years now, you were and will always be my baby boy. Now shut up and give me a hug!”

Laughing indulgently, Jared gave his mom a big hug then turned back to Jensen and stared down at the corsage his mate slipped onto his wrist.

Jared felt his own eyes beginning to sting with unshed tears. He was touched that Jensen knew him well enough to know he’d want a corsage and not a boutonniere. Jared didn’t care if wrist corsages were usually for girls. He’d always wanted one and Jensen had somehow just known.

Tears did form when he realized his mom was right about the flowers being coordinated. Jensen had chosen an arrangement of blue and gold flowers woven together with light green ivy leaves.

Cupping the back of Jensen’s neck, Jared pulled him down for a soft kiss. Thanking him for the most beautiful corsage and for just being such a wonderful mate.

Jared’s father then rushed into the room waving around the digital camera he’d been looking for and then the couple had to endure Jared’s parents taking picture after picture of them.

“Mama and Papa Padalecki, we really have to get going now.” Jensen said, after the tenth or eleventh pose. “Chris and Chad are waiting in the limo and if we leave them alone any longer, even with the chauffeur there, they’ll probably start making out again and make us even later picking up Danneel and her date.”

As Jensen kissed Jared’s mom goodbye and listened patiently to all of Jared’s father’s words of being careful and responsible, Jared’s eyes wandered to the framed article that hung on the wall near the bottom of the stairway.

The bold title, sub-header, and byline was easy to read even from across the room.

> **THE WEREWOLF CORE  
>  _How one little pill changed my life_**  
>  by Jared Padalecki
> 
> _The problem with being dubbed a 'genius' is that everyone in your life expects you to go above and beyond every scholastic endeavor you take on..._

**==THE END==**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are fanfic fuel. Let's keep it going!  
> For updates and info on my works follow me on **[TWITTER](https://mobile.twitter.com/JessieCristo73)**


End file.
